Fallen angel
by roxasluver666
Summary: One night Sora discovers a girl who falls from the sky on the beach. After a month of Knowing him the girl devlopes felling for Sora, yet he dosent know it. Thrid chappy is up! :
1. The fallen angel

1This is something I wrote for fun. If u dont like it, Review anyway!

Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts, the lion king or the wind waker, but I do own Sari!.On with the story

World That Never Was.

Roxas, Axel and Demyx walked through the small town. Thunder clouds lingered over head. Flashes of lighting went on and off. Roxas stopped walking looked up to the sky. Axel was first to notice, he stopped walking and turned to Roxas. " Are you ok?" Axel asked. Roxas snapped back into reality and looked at his friend, " yea Im fine." They continued walking until they heard a noise form the ally way. They looked down the ally ways and saw nothing so they kept walking. Then they heard it again, so they went towards were the noise was coming from. They found were the noise was coming from and stopped walking. They were in time to see someone walking into a portal, they all thought " Who was that?"

**Destiny islands**

Sora saton there deck, staring at the ocean. Everystar was out and the half moon. He laid back and let his legs dangle. He sighed and stared at the sky, then he saw something. Sora sat up and stared at what looked like a star falling to the ocean. He looked closer at it and realized it was not a star, but it was a human!They hit that water, close to shore. Soragot up from the deck ad ran towards where the person hit the water. He looked in the water, he saw nobody. He walked up and down next to the water and still found no one. He was about to go home when he saw something laying on the shore.He ran over to it and saw it was the person who fell from the sky. He got down to his knees and looked at them closely. They were a girl, she had Brown hair with blonde highlights, she wore a black shirt with cargo shorts. She has a heart necklace that said something written in the center but it was too dark to see. Sora shook the girls shoulder and he asked," hello? Are you ok?" She moaned a little. Sora picked her up and looked around.** '**Where is gonna stay?' he thought.

**A few minutes later **

Sora ran to kairis house with the girl in his arms. When he got to the front door he started to kick it until Kairi came to the door.She looked at him, then at the door and back at him. " whyd you kick my door?" She asked sleepily. " Well if you havent noticed my hands are full." sora said. Kairi looked at his arms and saw the girl. " Whos that?" Kairi asked. : I dont really know," Sora said, " She fell into the ocean and I found her on the beach. Oh yea and I was wondering if she could stay here for a while?" Kairi looked at him then down at the girl. She closed her eyes and sighed, " All right she can stay with me for a while." Sora followed her to the guest room.He laid the girl on the bed and walked out. The next morning Sora got up at the sound of his alarm clock. He hit the clock so hard it broke, well adleast it was turned off.** " **Sora! Breakfast is ready!" His mom called. Sora moaned and got dressed. He ran down the stairs well, fell down and went to run ut the door. " Sora? Where are you going?" his mom asked. Sora froze and turned to her. " um, Kairis house." he said. His mom sighed, " be back at dinner." Sora nodded and ran out the door towards kairis house. He kcoked on her door and she answered it almost a second after he knocked.


	2. Attack of the hyenas and the save

1" Wow that was quick," Sora said. Kairi laughed a little bit. " if you're here to see that girl she left this morning." kairi said. Sora looked around and back at kairi, " Do you know where she went?" Kairi pointed towards the palm tree. Sora thanked her and ran towards the tree. When he got there he was out of breath. " Are you ok?" a voice said. Sora looked up and saw the girl sitting on the palm tree. " yea. Im fine." He said. She looked at him and smiled. " Hi. Im Sari" She said. " Im Sora." Sora said. She smiled and turned back to watching the ocean. Sora went to sit next to Sari yet ended up falling off the palm tree. Sari rolled her eyes and laughed a little. " I am, ok!" Sora said. He got back up and sat on the palm tree without falling off. They sat there in silence until Sora broke it, " So, do you know what world you came from?". Sari shook her head and said, " I dont know. I cant remember anything." She looked at little sad now. Sora went to cheer her up but then he heard a voice, " hey Sora!" Sora turned around and saw Riku and Kairi walking towards him. " Who are you talking to?" Kairi asked. " Im talking to.." Sora began, but when he turned around Sari wasnt there. He looked around and didnt see her anywhere. Riku whispered to kairi, " I think hes lost it." Kairi laughed. " hey! I heard that!" Sora yelled. A few hours later it was very dark out. Sora was about to go outside when he heard his mom called, " Sora! Now where are you going?" Sora sighed and yelled back, " Im going out! God!" he got his jacket and ran outside. He walked along the shore looking out into the water. After awhile he sat down on the sand. He heard a small twig snap and turned around. He saw a shadow moving around, it was like a dog. He got up and slowly walked towards it, it saw him and growled. Sora stopped dead in his tracks, he waited. The dog backed up a little and charged at Sora barking. Sora turned to run but tripped over his own feet. The dog then pinned him down to the ground and snarled. " Aw, isnt that just to bad! The hero has seemed to come to his end. Ha ha ha!" A voice said. Sora looked at his side and saw three other dogs, yet they were laughing! " mmm, a snack!" One said. " Snack! Nah we got us a buffet here!" the second said. The third just laughed. The one on top of Sora stared into his eyes, without even blinking . This dogs eyes were very different then the others. Its eyes were smaller and sky blue, the other dogs eyes were large and yellow. The dog on top of sora whispered, " Run Sora.". Sora stared at the 'dog'. He knew that voice. The 'dog' jumped off of him and Sora got up and ran. " Shenzi! Get him!" One yelled. The three dogs ran after Sora almost as soon as the 'dog' jumped off Sora. Shenzi got really close to Sora and bit the back of his leg. Sora let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. The three dogs surrounded him in a circle. Then Shenzi was about to attack Sora, but the a dog came and attacked Shenzi. The other two just watched as the fought. Then they heard voices yelling, " Sora! Sora were are you!" One of the dogs started yelling, " Shenzi! Lets get out of here!" Shenzi immdetly stopped attacking the other dog and ran away. The blue eyed dog got up and ran over to Sora. " Are you ok?" It asked. Sora was about to answer when a light shone on his face. He looked up and saw Riku, Kairi and his mom running towards him. Soras mom saw the dog thing and got a stick. " Get away from my son!" She yelled. She tried to hit the dog, but it ran before she could do anything else. Kairi knelt down beside Sora and asked, " Sora? Are you ok?" Sora looked at her and nodded. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Riku and kairi helped him up and walked him home. That night Sora laid awake in bed. His leg hurt a lot. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice, it sounded like it was calling his name. He out his head under his pillow but it didnt work. The voice got louder ad louder. It suddenly turned soft, and less scary. It sounded almost calming. Sora closed his eyes once more and fell asleep. That morning instead of being woken up by his alarm clock he was awaken by the fire alarm. Sora ran down stairs and just saw breakfast burning and his Mom trying to put it out. He sighed and went back up stairs. He got dresses and went back down stairs. The food was still burning slightly. He rolled his eyes and went out side. He saw Riku, Kairi and Sari sitting on the palm tree. Sora sat on the palm tree next to Sari and watched the sun like they were. Sari laid her head on Soras shoulder. Sora looked down at her and blushed. They all sat there in silence until sunset. Kairi after hours finally broke the silence, " Do you think well always be like this?" Sora and Riku looked at her. " What the.. Were did THAT come from!" Riku laughed. " I was just wondering." Kairi laughed as she playfully punch Riku in the arm. Sora looked towards where he was last night, when those dog things came. He shuddered a little, startling Sari. She looked up at him and asked, " Sora? Are you ok?" Sora looked down at her and said, " yea, Im fine." That night Sora was laying in bed still awake. He couldnt fall asleep at all. He thought about last night, the dogs, and that one with the familar voice. As he was thinking of this he fell asleep, unaware he was being watched...

**Im working on it! Its really late and my mom wants me to get off so yea.**

**Sora: Please read and review!**

**Sari: And if u dont a poor Lil Hyena will die! And you dont want that to happen do you? So Review.. Or else.. holds blade behind back**

**Me: Oo..ok.. See ya all soon!** **Im gonna go hide and start to be scared!**


	3. The secret,tim and paul

1**Me: hey! Im back! And Im shockingly alive! Or am I?**

**Sora: Dun Dun Dun!**

Sari sat on Soras window and watched him sleep. He sighed and a tear rolled down her face. " I should just tell him, but I cant do it." She whispered. Then a little light fly out of her pocket, it was a fairy. Pretty much besides Sora this fairy was her only friend. " You have to tell him sometime. You cant just keep it to yourself forever." The little fairy said. Sora woke up know but didnt move, he pretended like he was asleep. " I dont know. What if he dosent fell the same about me? Then it would ruin our friendship. Forever." Sari said. She started to cry a little. The fairy flew up to her face. " its ok. You dont have to tell hi. Its not like he knows you like him." It said. Sari looked at Sora and then turned and jumped off the window and walked towards the palm tree. Sora sat up in his bed and looked outside the window. He could barley see Sari. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He snuck passed his Moms room and quietly slipped out the door. He quietly walked over to the palm tree. He saw Sari sitting on the tree, crying. He sat beside Sari and said, " Hey sari.". Sari looked at him and smiled weakly. " Sora. I have to tell you something." She said. " I have too tell you something too," He said, " But you go first." Sari took a deep breath and the said, 'I..i..i love you." Sora looked at her and smiled. " I love you too." He said. Sari smiled weakly and hugged Sora. In anther tree two fairies sat there. " Well this stinks." The Fairy named Tim said. " Sorry, that was me" the other names Paul. " ok.. I can see whats happing." Tim said.

Paul: What?

Tim: And they dont have a clue!

Paul" Who!

Tim: Theyll fall in love and heres the bottom line. Our trios down to 2.

Paul: oh..

And u know the rest

Tim and Paul flew near Saris sneakers and pulled on the lace. She looked down and at them. She kicked then and they went flying into a spider web. " Oh No!" Tim yelled. " Aw, whats woset than this!" Paul said. Then came, the not so itsy bitsy spider. Tim started screaming and paul just sang its a small world.

**Its not then end of the chappy. Im just posting it.**


End file.
